


Tomorrow will be better - Secret of kells [Video]

by quizkwatsh



Series: Quizkwatsh's fanvideos [17]
Category: Secret of Kells (2009)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quizkwatsh/pseuds/quizkwatsh
Summary: Created for Festivids 2017





	Tomorrow will be better - Secret of kells [Video]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blithesea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blithesea/gifts).



Fandom: Secret of Kells  
Song: Tomorrow is gonna be better by Joshua Radin  
Video length: 2:50  
 **[Download this video here](https://mega.nz/#!13piySqJ!6LOrLf_3-LKPVxWixG682vgvC_cw-vVpmY6jg4KgqDs)**  
Description: Brendan who lives in Ireland has to help his uncle (the abbot) built the wall around their town to protect them from an impending attack from the vikings. He is however more interested in being an apprentice in the scriptorium and learning the art of calligraphy. In order to complete the book that brings light he has to complete a series of dangerous and magical tasks.


End file.
